Across the Stars
by DapperDestruction
Summary: 5 short, song-based K/S oneshots. ranging from cute and fluffy, atthe beginning of their relationship, to the end when Jim dies and Spock is left alone to face the rest of his long life.


A/N: I did the whole "Put your songs on shuffle and write a one-shot while the song is playing" thing. I for real did just write these while the songs were playing. I won't say I didn't cheat a little bit, but that was only to skip over the songs that no words or were in a foreign language that I don't completely understand x3 lol. They're actually in chronological order, spanning from the budding relationship all the way until after the movies when Jim dies, assuming nu!Jim dies in the same/similar fashion that TOS!Jim does. Anyway, Enjoy!

--

**Bad – Michael Jackson**

Jim Kirk was always in a fight. He could never really seem to keep himself out of them. Whether it was in a bar, at home in Iowa, or on some mission that was _supposed_ to be peaceful, he managed to get in a scuffle most of the time.

He was bad. Really, really bad.

Everyone knew it, too. That's why Spock was slightly apprehensive, letting the other beam down to the surface of this new planet alone. Well, without him, anyway. Spock always seemed to be the one to save him when the shit hit the fan. He was calm enough to think straight even when Jim was righteously infuriated for whatever reason. He was also smart enough to kill quite a few of Jim's possibly insulting actions before they were ever born.

When he beamed back up, Spock gave a small, soft, Vulcan equivalent of a sigh at the sight of the bloody nose and black eye. He shook his head in disapproval and stepped forward to escort his Captain to sickbay.

**Macy's Day Parade – Green Day**

Thanksgiving wasn't just an Earth thing, really. It was more specifically an American thing. So, when shore leave happened to line up with the holiday, Jim was thrilled. He had, of course, immediately insisted that Spock come home for the holiday for him.

From what Spock understood, he got the impression that this was the first year they had a vegetarian meal, instead of a traditional turkey. Afterwards, when they had both eaten more than they should have, they sat on the couch and Jim turned the television on to a live broadcasting of the Macy's Day Parade, as it was called.

"This is, like, what, the 300th year?" he murmured more to himself than to Spock as the Vulcan, now somewhat drowsy, partially do to the food, partially do to the fact that he had not slept for quite some time, snuggled against him, closing his eyes.

**Redundant – Green Day**

Sometimes Spock was left speechless by Jim. The other was so fascinating, every action he took seemed to amaze the half-Vulcan anew. The absolute disregard of his cool, calm logic left him feeling as if he had lost his mind on more than the rare occasion.

Though it rebelled against everything he had been taught, every philosophy of Surak, he felt as if his love was not enough. He was at a loss for word to describe his feelings to Jim. The other seemed to have a nearly perfect way of saying just what was needed and making it sound poetic. In any other circumstance, they would both agree that Spock had him out worded.

In the matters of love, however, Jim was the expert.

**Sugar, We're Goin' Down [Patrick Stump Remix] – Fall Out Boy**

Jim was pretty sure that he was more than Spock had bargained for, when he'd thought of his future bond mate. He knew the opposite was true.

There had been fear at the beginning, on both sides, that it would not work. Jim had thought that Spock would tire of him. He was a puzzle to the half-Vulcan, and once he got figured out, Spock would move on. He knew that Spock had thought that, to use a human phrase, he was just another notch in his bed post. He'd admitted, after some time, that he'd had such insecurities in the dawn of their relationship.

They had both been wrong, however. It had been how many years? And they were still there. They'd managed to stand the test of time, against all odds—interracial prejudice, homophobia, the fact that they were both officers in Star Fleet, Jim Spock's Captain. Everything. They were still there.

And they were going strong.

**Starlight – Muse**

They had been together for over fifty years. It was a long relationship, by human standards, Spock knew. But it had ended all too soon for him. He still had a century of living to face.

Alone.

He had received the news just days before. His T'hy'la often went off gallavanting on his own, and Spock was fine with that. He He knew he was loyal and was not worried about that. But he had gotten killed this time.

Spock was angry. He was sad, he was in _pain_. There was a physical, burning, tearing, scorching, ripping, _pain_ in his side and chest. His heart had not beat properly since he'd heard the news. His chest had started its constricting at the funeral, where he'd struggled to keep his face stoic, and he'd found it hard to breath.

Now this ship he was on was taking him far away. He kenw he could never forget (Vulcans did not easily forget things) nor did he want to. But he need to get away from the memories, and from everyone who was still mourning. He could not bear it, no matter how much he wished he could pretend he could. He had to be alone, so he was banishing himself to a far away science colony in the far reaches of space.


End file.
